Puget Sound Regional Fire Authority
History The Kent Fire Department was formed in 1892. In 1948 King County Fire District 37 was formed and operated outside the city limits. In 1974 Kent and Fire District 37 combined by contract into one agency operating under the Kent Fire Department. In 2010 voters approved the two agencies becoming the Kent Regional Fire Authority. In 2014 the SeaTac Fire Department joined the Kent Regional Fire Authority through contract. In 2017 the name was changed to Puget Sound Regional Fire Authority. In 2018 Maple Valley Fire joined the Fire Authority through contract. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 45 - 2929 South 200 Street, SeaTac Built 1959 / 1980 / 1985 :Engine 345 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/?) :Rescue Boat 345 Fire Station 46 - 3521 South 170 Street, SeaTac Built 2009 Battalion 345 - '2017 Chevrolet Silverado 4x4 :'Battalion 445 '(Reserve) - 1999 Chevrolet Suburban :'Engine 346 '(Reserve) - 2001 Pierce Quantum (1500/?) :'Ladder 346 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#27617) :Engine 347 '- 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/?) :'Rehab 302 :Explorer 346 Fire Station 71 - 504 West Crow Street, Kent Built 1965 / 1971 / 1974 / 1986 :Engine 371 - 2016 Pierce Quantum (1750/705/30F) (SN#29204-02) :Aid 371 - 2005 International MedTec :Aid 370 '- 2005 International MedTec :'Rescue Boat 371 Fire Station 72 - 25620-140 Avenue SE, Kent :Engine 372 '- 2005 Pierce Quantum :'Zone 3 MCI 372 - 1995 Chevrolet Panel Van :Aid 472(Reserve) - 2003 Road Rescue Built 1982 / 2011 Fire Station 73 - 26512 Military Road South, Kent Built 1990 :Engine 373 - 2016 Pierce Quantum (1750/705/30F) (SN#29204-01) :Engine 473 (Reserve) - 2001 Pierce Quantum :Foam Trailer 373 Fire Station 74 (Headquarters) - 24611-116 Avenue SE, Kent Built 1990 :Engine 374 (766) - 2001 Pierce Quantum (1500/?) :Engine 474 (Reserve) :Ladder 374 (713) - 2006 Pierce Quantum (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Aid 374 :Rescue 374 '- Freightliner Mobile Air :'Cares 374 :District Chief 307 Fire Station 75 - 15635 SE 272 Street, Kent :Engine 375 - :Quint 375 - 2010 Pierce Quantum Sky Boom :Hazmat/Decon 375 :ATV 375 :Medic 11 :Medic 411 '(Reserve) ''Built 1990 Fire Station 76 - 20676 72 Avenue South, Kent Built 1989 :'''Engine 376 (710) - 200? Pierce Quantum (1500/?) :Quint 376 - 2010 Pierce Quantum Sky Boom :Hazmat 376 - 2009 Peterbuilt with 2009 Kentucky hazmat trailer :Battalion 476 (Reserve) :Medic 7 Fire Station 77 - 20717 132 Avenue SE, Kent Built 2002 :Engine 377 (712) - 200? Pierce Quantum (1500/?) :Aid 477 (Reserve) - 2015 International Braun NW Fire Station 78 - 17820 SE 256 Street, Covington Built 2009 :Engine 378 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (?/?/61' SkyBoom) (SN#23124) :Brush 378 - 2003 Ford F350 Brush Truck :Spare Ladder (715) - HME / Smeal (-/-/105' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 74) Assignment Unknown :2017 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/600/30F) (SN#30323-1) :2017 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/600/30F) (SN#30323-2) :2010 Pierce Quantum quint (?/?/61' SkyBoom) (SN#23126) (ex-Engine 73) :2008 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/?) (ex-Engine 78) External Links *Puget Sound Regional Fire Authority Station Map Category:King County, Washington Category:Washington departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Washington departments operating Smeal apparatus